


"Leave Them."

by un1c0rntea



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un1c0rntea/pseuds/un1c0rntea
Summary: After a pyjama party, film night that ends up with Jen sleeping, Richmond finds himself enchanted.
Relationships: Richmond Avenal & Jen Barber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	"Leave Them."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my memos after watching The Red Door again.
> 
> Enjoy! X

**~A pyjama party, film night at Roy's house~**

"Hahaha!! Ah, wasn't that...great?!" Roy said with enthusiasm as he got up from a bean bag and ejected the DVD.

Moss nodded his head in agreement. "It was absolutely brilliant, Roy. If I may say. A masterpiece!"

Roy walked into the kitchen to take the empty snack bowls.

Richmond spoke softly and dreaming, whilst looking up at nothing again. "Yes. I especially liked the part with the dancing skeletons. It was a bit like a family reunion. Very beautiful."

He turned around from where he was sat on some cushions on the floor. "In fact, one of the best Tim Burton movies I've-"

He stopped himself talking, as he saw Jen lying sprawled on the sofa. She was sleeping soundly with her arm over her eyes and lips slightly parted. 

"Oh. She's sleeping. So. So soundly."

"What?" Roy came back from the kitchen. "Oh. Yeah. She always does that."

"Every movie night it's always the same. Put a film on. Everyone's laughing, a good few scenes later." Moss gestured to Jen. "Sleeping beauty over here."

"Well. I don't want to just leave her here on an uncomfortable sofa." Richmond positioned himself over her, tucking his hands underneath so he could carry her up the stairs. "Roy. D'you have a spare bed? You don't mind do you? If Jen-"

"Course. Upstairs to the left."

"Thank you." Richmond had her in his arms and made it look so effortless, as if he'd just saved her from a burning building. "Night guys."

"Night." Said Moss, more nasal than usual.

"Nighty night!" Followed Roy.

***

"Right. There you go. All tucked in safely." 

Richmond had never really seen Jen this close up before, he thought that she looked like a painting. So elegant, even in her pyjamas. 

He whispered. "So beautiful, even in slumber." But as he walked away to leave her to rest, he felt a tug at his long sleeve pyjama top. 

Jen fluttered her eyes open and rasped a "Hey."

"Um. Hi."

"Did you really mean that? What you said just now?"

"Oh. Um...well."

"Richmond?"

He walked slowly back over to her until he was kneeling on the floor by the bed, eyes looking over the top. "Yes...Jen."

"Come 'ere". Jen pulled him in for a hug which made Richmond smile warmly. She felt quite comforting, radiating heat. Then when they had pulled apart, their eyes met, before their lips did and they were kissing each other softly. 

Jen ran her fingers through Richmond's long black, silky hair and then smiled at him after the kiss came to a natural standstill.

"Oh." Richmond looked as if the wind had been taken out of his sails.

Jen bit her lip with a coy expression on her face. "Been waiting to do that since I met you behind the red door."

"My..sweet dark Lord. Um. One moment."

Richmond crept slowly out of the room and down the stairs to check if Roy and Moss were asleep. He heard snoring and saw them both crashed out on the sofa with the TV on a low volume. 

"Ok. They're asleep."

"Good. I love you Richmond."

His face went serious for a moment. "Wait. You're not drunk are you?"

Incoherent babbling from Jen. "What?"

"No. It's just. I've had a lot of people tell me they love me when they're not sober."

One of Jen's hands fell to her hair. "I promise you. I'm sober."

Richmond smiled sweetly, ducking his head down to hide beneath his hair. "I'm. I don't know what to say. I. I love you too."

Jen smiled and gestured with her finger to call Richmond over. He joined her on the bed and they kissed again, this time more passionately and breathy. They would whisper sweet nothings to each other in between soft pecks on the lips.

"Stay in the bed with me tonight. Roy won't mind." Jen winked at him, stroking his cheek with one finger. 

"To be by your side is heaven itself." Richmond jumped under the duvet, pulling it up over the both of them and Jen laughed as she felt her neck being kissed beneath the sheets of their own little heaven. 

Yes. It was Roy's bed. But. In that moment, it felt like their bed. Their world. 

***

Roy opened his bedroom door in the morning, holding his back as it was sore from sleeping on the sofa. He saw Jen AND Richmond all snuggled up in the bed, fast asleep. 

They looked so content and their breathing was in sync. 

Moss came up behind him. "Should we wake them up and tell them to go home?"

Roy smiled and whispered. "Leave them."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lil ficlet.
> 
> Hope it gave you warm, fuzzy feelings.
> 
> Love and light! X
> 
> :)


End file.
